Si lloviera
by Hanaciin
Summary: La lluvia tiene un efecto especial, purifica la tierra, y por alguna extraña razón, hace entrar en razón a los corazones de los chicos de Pacific Coast Academy. ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de lo que en verdad estan sintiendo?¿será demasiado tarde?


Hace tiempo que quería hacer una historia de Zoey 101 por que, pff, las últimas semanas en la noche he visto Zoey 101 y de una manera en particular la sonrisa de Logan Resse me hizo crear este Shoot, que pff , es un shoot largo pero creo que si compartes el gusto por Logan Resse se te irá volando :D

_**Si eres escritor de fan-fics creo que sabes que es lindo cuando recibes un review dando tu opinión sincera :D**_

* * *

Zoey 101 no es de mi propiedad.

**Si lloviera.**

Las nubes penaban junto a mí mientras la noche guardaba silencio,esperando que el chico engreído & superficial tan sólo yo viera por qué me siento así el cielo dejaría de se pregunta por qué se enamoró de la persona equivocada

Me llamo Zoey Brooks y esta es mi historia, hasta hace unas semanas todo iba bien, mis calificaciones en química habían mejorado gracias a la ayuda de la persona que nadie jamás se imaginaría; Logan Resse. Y aunque le había traído un par de problemas con sus amigas y su mejor amigo Chase, una pequeña pregunta se había formulado en su cabeza. ¿Logan y yo?. Y así estaba, pensando qué pasaría, ¿sería extraño?¿Ilógico? o tal vez…¿Imposible?. Le dolió pensar así, ¿Desde cuándo?. Se alarmó, probablemente había perdido la cordura en esa noche de verano, donde el aire húmedo le impregnaba los pulmones haciendo que su cuerpo expulsara pequeñas gotas de sudor, suspiró y miró una vez más las estrellas. Faltaban pocas horas para que todo aquello acabara, las noches de pláticas extensas con Quinn y Lola, los almuerzos de Sushi con Chase, los proyectos en equipo, las oportunidades para ayudar a sus amigos, faltaban pocas horas para que todo aquello culminara y Zoey Brooks pensaba en la forma de grabar con fuego aquellas dulces memorias que la hacía sonreír cuando se encontraba en un momento así. ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era ese pequeño hormigueo en el estómago cada vez que Logan pasaba junto a ella con esa sonrisa de superioridad, cuando la miraba profundamente, cuando.. Cuando… la molestaba, cuando la hacía reír con sus tonterías. Suspiró de nuevo, era el décimo suspiro sin fin de la noche. Eran las 3 a.m. y pensó en el mañana, en el futuro cercano, a esas horas del día de mañana estaría tomando un avión destino a Londres donde haría los estudios superiores. Zoey Brooks estaba confundida, y tenía poco tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos. Y uno de ellos era, terminar de entender qué tenía Logan Resse para hacerla descompensar sus neuronas. Intentó dejar de pensar en ello, se levantó del pasto que la había acompañado en la travesía de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a su habitación a la espera del amanecer, trataría aunque fuera unas pocas horas de sueño para apaciguar su mente, su corazón y sus dudas.

El sol comenzó a despertar en el oriente, los rayos se colaban por la habitación 101, haciendo que Zoey se levantara más temprano de lo habitual, no había clases, no había ningún pendiente, sólo tenía que despejar su mente y tal vez le pediría un consejo a Chase. Pero ¿qué ganaría con ello? Tal vez Chase la juzgaría de loca, es decir jamás creería que Zoey le fuera a preguntar que hacer en caso de estar enamorada de Logan ¿verdad? Entonces la rubia decidió pasear por los alrededores, dentro de unas horas, se arreglaría para el baile de fin de cursos. No tenía pareja, había negado a todo quien la había invitado, se sentía confusa y contrariada a la vez como para dar una respuesta, entonces sólo iría por el afán de ver a sus amigos reír por última vez en este año, tomarían caminos distintos y eso la hacía sentirse mal. Caminó unos metros más antes de ver a su mejor amigo besando a Lola, su estómago se retorció por un instante, pero después sonrió para ella, por fin Chase había encontrado a alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Siguió caminando, viendo como todos y cada uno de sus profesores, prefectos, los alumnos del comité estudiantil entre otras personas colaboraban para dejar el jardín enorme de el Pacific Coast Academy. Entonces fue cuando divisó una sonrisa que ella conocía, y la sonrisa culpable de que Zoey se sintiera así. Logan Resse daba instrucciones de acomodar un equipo de sonido, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, apretó el paso pero su talón se falseó. Iba a caer, ya presentía el dolor de caer de bruces sobre el pavimento, pero eso nunca llegó, unos brazos la sujetaron a tiempo, unos brazos que la hicieron sentir segura, unos brazos que… pertenecían a Logan Resse. Trató de separarse lo más pronto posible pero un dolor en el tobillo no la dejó.  
- Tranquila Zoey, no te haré nada, te lo prometo – dijo él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Zoey lo miró expectante, quería golpearlo y a la vez quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa burlona e infantil durante horas.  
- Yo puedo caminar – dijo ella orgullosa, en todos los años ahí nunca había cedido ante él, por lo menos no antes de dar batalla y eso no cambiaría ahora. Entonces Logan la soltó, ella dio unos dos pasos antes de que vacilara de nuevo, Logan suspiró frustrado, tomó a la chica en brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería.  
- Zoey, no deberías luchar así, sería masoquista y tonto – masoquista y tonto eran dos palabras que no cuadraban en las características de Zoey Brooks.  
- No entiendo por qué me ayudas Logan, pudiste haber seguido ayudando con el equipo de sonido y… - Zoey se percató que se había delatado así misma –

- Estuviste viéndome – dijo el triunfante – cielos Zoey no sabía que te gustara tanto.  
Zoey deseó no haber nacido, habían llegado a la enfermería, su rostro se había tornado color rojo y no podía mirar a los ojos a Logan.  
El chico comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, desde que la conoció siempre había buscado la forma de llamar la atención de la rubia, pero en esta situación se hallaba perdido. ¿Era hora de actuar? O estaría bien con sólo decirle "Hey, Zoey me gustas mucho". No, definitivamente No, eso no era propio de Logan Resse. Se percató que la chica no lo miraba a los ojos, ¿desde cuándo zoey no era capaz de corresponderle la mirada?¿ Qué había pasado en el trayecto del jardín para acá?.  
- ¿Y qué harías si eso fuera cierto? – pensó Zoey, pero en dos segundos había concientizado que lo había dicho en voz alta. Abrió los ojos como platos, miró a Logan tratando de imaginar que no había escuchado pero las facciones del chico sólo la hacían a su estómago retorcerse de un sinfín de emociones.  
- Zoey … - dijo Logan, no podía creérsela, no podía, Zoey le había confesado que gustaba de él?.  
A Zoey no le importó que su tobillo estuviera falseado, aprovechó la confusión dentro de la cabeza del chico y salió corriendo, con destino a su habitación, ahora el plan del día sería encerrarse ahí hasta que todo acabara.

***

- Zoey, qué ocurre, háblanos somos tus amigas Zoey – dijo Lola tratando de entender que pasaba por la cabeza de Zoey, Quinn sin embargo observaba la mirada ida de la aturdida, y recordaba que ella una vez había estado así, cuando extrañaba a Mark, cuando pensaba en él.  
- Zoey, creo saber qué está pasando, y te dejaremos sola si eso es lo que quieres, sólo recuerda que somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos contigo. – Quinn siempre se había distinguido por ser una chica brillante, pero lo que acababa de decir era lo más sabio que le habían escuchado.  
Y entonces Zoey volvió a estar sola, tirada en la habitación donde tantas cosas habían ocurrido, donde una amistad se había forjado fuertemente, donde los mejores planes se formulaban, donde los secretos más confidenciales habían sido contados. Donde había crecido como persona, donde había aprendido a valorar la amistad, y a las personas nuevas que había conocido en esos años.  
Los segundos pasaban como un granito en un reloj de arena, dando paso a los minutos que carcomían su mente y las horas que derrochaban un sentimiento de rendición, de desesperanza, y es que tras haber dicho eso, tal vez inconcientemente pensaba que Logan le correspondería sin embargo no había sucedido eso y era como una daga en su pecho.

Todo el mundo estaba listo, excepto él, vanidoso de naturaleza, arreglaba su corbata frente al espejo, tratando aún de sacarse la expresión de la chica al decir esas que segundo a segundo su mente recordaba. "¿Qué harías si fuera cierto…? Si fuera cierto… cierto" Palabras que hacían eco en su mente. Por una vez en su vida dejó de pensar en él y pensó en como se sentiría Zoey en ese momento.  
Así que su mente después de tanto tiempo le había dado una solución.

El sol se había puesto en el poniente, dando paso a la luna que era semi-tapada por un conjunto de nubes, y a lo lejos se veían los truenos y relámpagos, todos suplicaban por que no lloviera, sin embargo una chica rubia solo deseaba que la noche se acabara pronto. De nuevo Zoey Brooks estaba sentada observando la luna, y por un momento se visualizó ella como la luna, escondida tras las nubes que en ella serían sus verdaderos sentimientos, sonrió triste al recordarse así misma que sólo era una fantasía algo que nunca pasaría. Hacía tanto calor que decidió tomar un baño.

El agua fría la hacía relajarse y dejar que sus músculos se sintieran mejor, el tobillo le había dejado de doler, sin embargo caminaba con cuidado, después de todo sólo había sido un pequeño resbalón por así decirlo. Salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca, miró por última vez aquel espejo donde más de una vez se había visto indecisa acerca del atuendo que usaría, pero ahora era la última vez, "Genial, y ahora me estoy poniendo melancólica". Rió irónica. Miró el vestido que colgaba de un gancho listo para usarse, era un vestido topless que se sujetaba a la cintura y después de la cintura estaba conformado por olanes que resaltaban las largas y bien torneadas piernas de Zoey. El color era blanco, tenía un moño negro que se ceñía en la cintura, dándole un toque de elegancia al vestido, pero ella sabía que no tendría caso usarlo, no pensaba salir de ahí, sólo se lo probó por que la curiosidad se apoderó de ella, entonces escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, se sobresaltó, y la voz que habló la paralizó.  
- Zoey, ¿estás ahí? – la voz de Logan hizo que sus manos temblaran, no quería verlo ¡No quería quedar como una idiota frente a él. Decidió que saldría corriendo de ahí, estaba a punto de correr hacia la ventana cuando tropezó con una mesa y todo lo que tenía esta encima se vino abajo haciendo un estruendoso ruido, Logan gritó el nombre de Zoey y que si estaba bien pero no recibió respuesta alguna, pateó la puerta sin dudarlo y se halló con una Zoey que salía por la ventana corriendo. "¡Zoey" gritó pero la rubia no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Llevaba 1 hora intentando ocultarse de Logan, las nubes se veían cada vez más cargadas, las chicas comenzaban a encontrarse con sus citas y ella no tenía las ganas de ver a nadie, le dolía el pie, pero tenía un presentimiento que se apoderaba de su pecho y el aire húmedo del lugar la hacía sudar, estaba nerviosa, y ya estaba harta de caminar, se trazó una meta, llegaría a un lugar apartado de todos, y así caminó a la pequeña colina donde se veía el océano en su esplendor, se sentó detrás del anuncio de Pacific Coast Academy y esperó a que todo acabara, pasaron unos minutos y una leve música comenzó a sonar, por momentos se regañaba así misma por portarse así, pero después se dio cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de Logan, que a pesar de todo lo que el chico hiciera la hacía adentrarse más en su mente y en su corazón. No había nada que hacer, esos eran sus sentimientos y unas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla por haberse dado cuenta tan tarde, es decir, Logan siempre había estado ahí con ella, en su estrambótica y arrogante forma de ser, pero con esa sonrisa coqueta y juguetona. Bufó era demasiado tarde, el calor la sofocaba y se preguntaba que diferencia habría _si lloviera_, ¿el agua se llevaría consigo el dolor de Zoey?¿Se refrescaría? O simplemente se deprimiría más. "Pide y recibirás" esa frase rondó en su cabeza, se levantó era hora de volver, giró a sí misma para regresar por donde había venido, pero en su lugar encontró un chico de traje negro, bien arreglado, y más que eso encontró aquello de lo que había huído durante tanto tiempo, Logan Resse estaba parado frente a ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la confusión dejó de hacerse presente en su mente.

- Lo siento Logan – dijo la rubia con la mirada baja, Logan se acercó con cautela, en ese momento ya no veía a Zoey como la chica de la cual le encantaba fastidiar, si no que veía a una mujer que había confesado lo que sentía inconcientemente y que a parte era correspondida, sólo tenía que hacérselo saber.  
- Zoey – Logan levantó el mentón de Zoey cuidadosamente, para que lo viera a los ojos – _Si yo viera _que lo que dijiste era cierto, yo haría esto.- Zoey se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, sintió como la piel se le erizaba y cerró los ojos, el acercamiento de sus rostros le hervía todo su ser. Y al sentir el cálido contacto de los labios de aquel chico llamado Logan Resse entonces su mente concluyó _"Si lloviera, sería más romántico"_ Acto seguido, una pequeña llovizna azotó el campus y a lo lejos se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente, la música suave y dentro de sus corazónes la tranquilidad que tanto habían esperado.

Fin

* * *

Aw' aw' cabe mencionar que Si lloviera es un juego de palabras que se escucha igual que Si Yo viera :D entonces :D pues de ahí vino esta historia :D

LOS REVIEWS SON SUPER BIEN ACEPTADOS :D


End file.
